thehungergamesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Wikia vs Blue: User Fanfic
Welcome to my newest fanfic, Red vs Blue! Basically, this is a port of the Halo machinima Red vs Blue, created by Rooster Teeth. It will have most users taking up different slots, with a different storyline introducing several later characters earlier, and several events not occurring. The slots, with a couple exceptions, are randomly decided. List of Characters Please use Halo 4 for the armour comparisons. Thank you! Private Zee F. Tucker, an “aquamarine, greenish-blue, teal?”-coloured soldier who has a knack for saying “Bow Chicka Bow-Wow!” at every mediocre dirty joke there is. He is considered the saviour of the Eldrys race, and holds a key significant to their culture. He has Mark VI armour, with no trim. Corporal Connor Grif, a lazy, rather good-for-nothing soldier who would rather take a nap than fight the blue team. However, he isn’t all bad: Connor Grif is a talented driver, and is generally the best vehicle pilot in the Gulch crew. He wears gold orange Mark VI armour, with no trim. T.D.R “Louis” The Heavy is a robot created by Desdemona “Sarge” Rodriguez. He’s talented with mechanics, weaponry, vehicles, you name it. The only downside? His voice chip is broken, and he only speaks French. He wears brown Mark VI armour, with no trim. Sergeant Desdemona “Sarge” Rodriguez, a hardy, gruff, and somewhat hot female under the red armour she bears. She’s a good leader, but is paranoid at times and can also make some very foolish decisions. She wears stock red Mark VI armour, with no trim. Private Aidan Simmons, arguably Connor’s best friend. Smart, quick-thinking, and is a good leader when Sarge is down or inept in the scenario. Aidan is known for shouting, “Suck it, Blues!” occasionally, and is great with technology. He wears maroon red, with no trim. Agent North “Aria” Dakota, a Freelancer agent, who is rather intelligent and snarky. She’s become more acid-tongued after the loss of her twin, South. She is unlike all but one other Freelancer, having no A.I. implanted in her. She wears purple armour, with green trim. Agent New “Emilia” York, a girl with a spunky, outgoing heart, who relates well with her A.I., Delta, otherwise known as Logic. After receiving a wound during a Freelancer operation, she lost vision in her left eye. Agent York wears brown Mark V armour, with no trim. Private First Class Billie Delano Donut, a girl who inadvertently makes an innuendo in every other comment, unlike Zee Tucker, who purposely makes such comments. She wears “lightish-red” (pink) Mark VI armour, with no trim. Private Erlend J. Caboose, a dim-witted, insane, yet incredibly brawny recruit who has a knack for team-killing and yelling random things at various intervals. He wears Mark VI armour, with a unique Mark V helmet, all in the same stock blue colour. Forward Intelligence Liason System Software, abbreviated F.I.L.S.S., otherwise known as “Amina” is a robotic system found inside the Blue team’s Scorpion-class armoured vehicle. While Caboose has a crush on her, she has a relationship with Louis that is mutual, in spite of them being A.I.s. Agent Columbia “Hannah” Washington is a fake Blue Team member who recovers and interrogates A.I. programs alongside their owners. Washington is good with electronics, and if Louis isn’t working on it, it’s usually Washington who is. Agent Washington dons Mark VI armour, with gold trim. Private Justin L. Church is the unofficial leader of the Blue Team ever since their official leader died. He’s an asshole, is self-righteous, but is good in a crisis. He has very poor accuracy in spite of his main weapon being a sniper rifle. He wears cobalt Mark VI armour, with no trim. Agent Blake Maine, a conniving, charming, comedic male clad in white Hephaestus Battle Armour who’s A.I., Theta, was sent to him after Agent South’s passing. Blake is caring for the “young” A.I., and is generally kind-hearted with him. Blake is arguably the best fighter in the Blood Gulch crew, possibly next to Agent Texas (currently unrevealed). He wears white HEPHAESTUS-class body armour with no trim. Agent Albert Haven Bauer is a calculating, calm, cool, and collected agent for the Freelancer Group. He has a good relationship with his slightly deranged A.I., Phi. Albert is good with electronics, having given an A.I. (Kappa) their own robotic body to control. Albert wears dirt brown VENATOR-class armour with green trim. Phi, a slightly insane A.I. who complements Albert with his persuasion and calculations. Phi is considered the best mentally, if mental is defined as mental capabilities. Phi’s projection is an aquamarine colour, exactly like Zee Tucker. Kappa, an A.I. who inherited a body from Albert after Kappa’s original assigned Agent, Edward Prince, was killed in the same Freelancer operation that injured Agent York. Kappa is quick to reply, and always stops to think about a situation. Kappa is very analytical, and due to this, is often considered Phi’s “twin”. Kappa is projected in an olive colour. Delta, Agent York’s A.I. who represents Logic. He’s got a green body colour when projected, and speaks in a calm voice. He is always quick to think about something, and when he was fragmented, was accidentally split in two: Kappa and Delta himself. More characters will be added as I continue my way through the series (Currently at Season 6, Episode 7, with Season 9 spoiled for me, so I know about York). Prologue TBA Category:Tehblakdeath Category:Fan Fiction